Sky Crawlers: The Azure Sky
by Aeos React
Summary: Saki ends up in another world, leaving her old world behind, believing that she has no importance in her old world, and now has become a pilot, fighting in a war, but forces are in motion that will decide the fate of two worlds. Shoujo-ai/Yuri later on.


I do not own Sky Crawlers, some Ace Combat material, or Saki.

This will be an AU

Sky Crawlers: The Azure Sky

Chapter 1: Begin

Saki ran, and she kept running, her home having long since faded into the distance, and after hopping a train and riding it till it started to slow down and then hopped off into a forest, and she kept running.

In the end she knew, she knew that Mahjong was something she should not have done, after the defeat she had, her sister completely denying her existence and telling her to disappear, and that her own team was hardly acknowledging her, she just kept running.

Then she tripped on a tree root and went stumbling, and rolled down a hill, many bushes and tree roots ripping her uniform to pieces in one go, and she kept rolling.

Then she rolled over a cliff …

She realized she was falling, she knew she would die, she just didn't know that it would be her time, and she thought back, to her family, to her team, to the championship, to her loss, then she thought of something, something she never thought she would.

"_My life has been lacking."_

She thought that Mahjong would be the perfect thing for her that it would fulfill her, but it didn't, in fact she felt the hole in her heart grow.

"_I want live, I don't want it to end like this, if anything I at least want my life to be more meaningful, so please save me, save me and I will do everything possible to make up for it."_

"_Please, someone, anyone …"_

"… _SAVE ME!"_

* * *

><p>Saki was getting closer and closer to the sharp rocks at the bottom of the cliff, closer and closer the rocks came as she fell.<p>

Then a small hole of light, glowing a beautiful azure color, opened beneath Saki, and she went through.

Then the portal closed up, and like that …

… Saki disappeared.

* * *

><p>"….."<p>

"….."

"…._warm"_

"_It feels so warm, whe-where am I"_

Saki slowly opened her eyes, seeing an azure light, shining a beautiful radiance around herself, and looked around, feeling the full effect of the radiance, feeling a calming warmth everywhere.

Then she felt it, she felt as energy started to rush into her, felt as power flowed in, then she felt knowledge come in, knowledge about …

"_What's a Sanka," _she thought, then she felt herself be plunged deeper into the void, and then, in a flash of light she felt herself change, and then …

… she was out.

She then found herself facing the sky, and she slowly looked around and saw she was lying in grass and saw some buildings that looked like aircraft hangars and an air traffic control tower, then she saw the shape of an aircraft fly over her, it was a propeller type, with the propellers located behind the plane, had a pointed body and swept wings.

Then she heard somebody coming and got a good look at the person.

It was a rather nice looking, black haired girl in a flight suit, with dark blue eyes, and she said something but Saki could not catch it, then she realized something, she was blacking out and she had some bad bumps and bruises from when she had fallen, and remembered she had a gash on her side when she clipped a sharp rock as she fell.

The girl was picking her up, and as Saki passed out, she briefly felt something soft against her head, and also a nice smell.

She wondered what it was until she became completely unconscious.

* * *

><p>Saki slowly started to get up, she then found herself in a room, her side bandaged and some bandages on her arms and her left leg.<p>

She realized she was in an infirmary, and looked around a bit, wondering what happened.

Then the door open and she turned to see a rather young woman in a female doctors outfit walk in.

"So, how are you feeling," the woman said, in a slightly accented Japanese.

Saki was at first a bit surprised, but then said, "Fine, I'm fine," then Saki said, "Where am I."

"Almaka Air Base, on the island of Orai, we found you near the runway, multiple bruises and injuries, and a large cut on your side as well, what happened to you anyway," she said.

"I want to know to, at first I was in a forest and had tripped on a root, rolled down a slope, hit more rocks, bushes and roots, then I fell over a cliff, and then I end up here, and right now I am very, very confused."

"Well, according to an ID card you had, your name is Saki Miyanaga, and you're a resident Saipan," said the doctor.

"Sapin, but I'm from Japan," said Saki.

"Ja-pan, I don't know where that is, but the ID says Saipan, and this is definitely the flag of Saipan and your picture," the woman said.

Saki grabbed the ID card, and found out that it was true, the card had her name, but said her home country was Sapin, she lived in the Orikia district of the capital Kasai, and the flag instead of white with a red sun at the center, was blue with a symbol at the center resembling an eclipse and also had a white slash through it …

… then she saw the picture.

Her blood suddenly ran as cold as ice, her eyes had shot wide open, and she was shaking horribly.

"Hey, are you ok-," the woman didn't finish as Saki got out of bed immediately, left the room and headed to what she saw was the girls bathroom, and looked at the mirror.

It was as she saw, her hair which had once been a dark brown had become a light silver color, she looked a bit younger, and her eyes which had once been a reddish brown had become a very light blue, almost as blue as the sky.

Saki was now sweating, she was wondering if she was just having a bad dream and decided to pinch herself, but yelped in pain, realizing to her horror, that she was wide awake.

She slumped over, wondering what had happened to herself, what was going on.

"Excuse me, are you alright," a voice said.

Saki looked to see a girl, the one she had remembered seeing before she blacked out, then she said, "I'm fine, I'm fine, it's just that …", Saki trailed off, not knowing what to say.

The girl looked at Saki, and then noticed that she was in nothing but a patients robe, and then said, "I remember now, you were the girl I carried to the infirmary, what are you doing out here, you should be resting, not running around everywhere," she said as she scolded Saki.

"C'mon," the girl said as she grabbed Saki's hand and led her back to the infirmary, "I'll help you get back."

The girl led Saki, and then said, "by the way, what's your name."

"Saki, Saki Miyanaga."

"Naomi, Naomi Asamaki is my name."

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Saki found herself in the base, and she had been allowed to stay for a while as they tried to arrange for some way to get her back to they capital.<p>

All the while she learned much of the base, got to meet several of the personnel, and then saw the planes.

According to the people in the base, the planes were Sanka F2B fighters, and the base was owned by a private military firm named Rostock, and that Naomi and several rather young looking people were the pilots of the aircraft.

Saki had been moved to a guest room until they could send her to the capital, but she was worried.

She was not from this world and she knew it, she knew that if they sent her, she would have nowhere to go, and would either be locked up somewhere or be left alone.

She was scared; she wanted to not be left alone, to have a purpose, any purpose.

Unfortunately for her, she would soon get her purpose.

* * *

><p>Saki had eaten with some of the pilots, seeing that they had a bit of a nice side and thought the day was going well.<p>

Then a loud siren blared throughout the base and then many people started to run out to the hangars, and the pilots got on their flight suits, and then went to the planes.

Saki was running and got to the runway, and then saw Naomi getting into a Sanka, and she saw the crew chief, a rather well muscled woman named Karel, and went to ask her what was going on.

"It's Lautern, they sent out a large force of bombers and are pretty much almost on top of us, fucking radar operators, what the hell were they doing, sleeping, how could they not see thi-," then she looked up at the sky and had a look of sheer terror.

Saki also looked, and then a look of horror and dread overtook her as she saw multiple twin-engine aircraft, carrying a size-able amount of bombs come flying in, and they released their payload.

Saki was hit hard by the shockwave, and sent into an open hangar, landing at the foot of a ladder that was against a fully armed and fueled Sanka.

She felt an intense ringing in her ears and she then looked up …

… and she immediately regretted it.

"_No, no, no, no, no, this can't be real, this can't be," _Saki said to herself as she saw them, the bodies, some were torn apart, burned horribly, the flesh peeling away as the fires burned the corpses, red blood and the yellow liquid of fat flowing out of the bodies in horrifying amounts, several Sanka's that were lined up had been blown to pieces, many of the pieces imbedded in the bodies of multiple pilots, Saki was already gagging and trying to hold her breakfast in.

Then she saw as a person, a flight mechanic, tried to get up, and he had several burns and multiple cuts all over his body, and he looked like he would be okay, Saki believed he would be fine, she felt it.

Then she saw as a plane, another twin engine plane, this time smaller and with a push-prop design came roaring in, and then …

The planes cannons roared to life, ripping into the runway, hitting a damaged Sanka, causing it to explode, and then the bullets hit the flight mechanic, and in a moment he was there, and the next a mist of blood had taken his place.

Saki had pure terror in her eyes at what she saw she was seeing a nightmare, it had to be a nightmare, she wanted to wake up, to be in her bed, at home, knowing what she saw was just a bad dream and not happening for real, but she knew, to her horror that what was happening was real, horrifyingly real.

Then as the plane turned to shoot at the hangar Saki was in, and she could see the guns at the front of the plane, as well as a larger cannon underneath, and she was prepared to meet her maker.

Then the plane was blasted by multiple bullets and exploded, the shattered pieces falling down, and one piece hit the door of the hangar, which was only half opened, and causing the hangar to fully open.

She saw that the attacker was a Sanka, one of the few that made it into the sky, and Saki watched as the plane dueled another Lautern plane, both drawing sharp contrails in the sky as they fought.

Saki watched as the planes fought, seeing the tight turns, extreme motions, and the sheer speed, and she realized the speed the planes flew was almost if not at the level of a jet, and they had a rather strange azure glow around their frames, a glow that also seemed to be in the sky itself.

Saki then saw as a Sanka was shot down, and crashed very, very close to her, a large piece of metal whacking her in the face, leaving her dazed.

She slowly got up, and her eyes filled with horror, revulsion and absolute terror.

Inside the plane was the body of a pilot, the pilot had been brutally torn apart, chunks of meat resembling ground beef hung from multiple spots on the planes completely torn fuselage, the pieces of the uniform sticking to the remains.

Saki vomited, her stomach releasing all of its contents, tightening more and more, causing Saki pain and sickness, but she had little ability to resist it, and soon in three minutes, her stomach was empty.

She didn't want to be here, in the middle of this horrible battle, only standing around as people were fighting, but she also didn't want these to be helpless, and to watch as the people who helped her were killed all around her, she wanted to help, she wanted to save the base …

"_I want to fight"_

Saki then turned and looked at the Sanka she had been leaning on, she knew she never piloted a plane (much less a fighter), nor had ever thought about such a thing.

Then it came to her, she could suddenly remember things, things she knew she had not done but were still in her mind.

She knew, she knew how to fly the Sanka.

Saki got up, and looked for a pilots outfit, finding a room with many such outfits, and happened to find one in her size, and without a second thought, she put it on.

Saki , now in the pilot uniform, walked to the Sanka, looked at it, seeing that it had no mark on it, meaning that it was new, and saw some black paint cans.

She grabbed a can, a brush, and on the Sankas fuselage, on the vertical stabilizers on the wings, she painted an X.

She then dumped the paint and brush and climbed into the Sanka, and she went over all the instruments, the engine read green, though for the time she had been at the base, the planes went on many patrols, though with very little fueling, yet still flew for very long periods, she checked weapons, finding the guns had a very large amount of ammo, 6,000 rounds, but also a strange plus sign next to the counter.

Saki wasted no more time, she hit the ignition and the engine roared to life, and soon she got the Sanka out of the hangar.

* * *

><p>Naomi was dodging the fire of a Lautern Rainbow fighter, the high-powered, penetrating rounds used in all fighter aircraft as they roared past.<p>

She immediately executed a quick stop, pushing her plane up and making it stop in midair, and the Rainbow shot past, and she immediately pushed forward on the throttle and attacked the Rainbow, the 20 mm cannon rounds tearing the enemy plane apart in a short burst, and the plane exploded.

Naomi then saw as a Sanka was on the runway, preparing for takeoff.

A Rainbow was starting to turn around, making a run on the Sanka, ready to blow it apart.

Naomi immediately cut all airspeed and the plane dropped straight down, and she hit the throttle and aimed at the Rainbow, and she fired the rounds at the Rainbows cockpit, tearing the cockpit to pieces and the pilot was turned to mulch by the cannon rounds.

The Rainbow crashed and the plane soon lifted off and pulled into the sky, heading into battle.

* * *

><p>Saki was in the air, and pulled level.<p>

She looked to the ground, seeing it far below, everything seeming small.

Then a flash of light tore past her plane, and the plane was rocked hard.

She had been shot at, she was in a battle.

She looked at the enemy Rainbow fighter as it closed in, and its gun blazed to life once again almost tearing into Saki's Sanka, and she then decided to pull a rolling maneuver.

She rolled the whole Sanka while cutting the speed down, and this time she was behind the Rainbow.

Saki's hand was on the trigger, ready to blast the enemy away, then she froze.

"_I'm going to kill somebody," _Saki thought to herself as she still aimed at the Rainbow, _"no, I can't do it, I wont, I-"_

Saki then saw the Rainbow fly off, this time it got behind another Sanka as it chased a Rainbow fighter.

The Rainbow then fired at the Sanka, 20 mm cannon rounds ripped into the Sanka.

"_No, stop"_

The bullets ripped deeper into the Sanka's fuselage, and smoke started to come out.

"_STOP"_

The bullets tore more in, the wing ready to fall of, and a bullet tore right next to the canopy, and Saki saw a small amount of blood appear on the canopy.

"STOOOOP"

Saki screamed this as her hand squeezed the trigger.

Bullets flew from the cannon and all hit the Rainbows center frame, the bullets tearing into the fuselage, and hit the planes ammo belt.

Saki saw as the Rainbow exploded as the ammunition went off, and fell in pieces to the ground.

"I killed someone, my god, I just killed someone," Saki said to herself, sick to her stomach, feeling dizzy, and felt like then and there she would pass out.

That is until cannon fire tore into the left wing, causing smoke to trail from it.

Saki snapped back into reality and saw another Rainbow try to shot her down, but Saki executed a snap roll, and then did a full high speed barrel roll, and was then behind the new opponent, and like before she squeezed the trigger.

The bullets tore into the Rainbow, ripping the wing off, and sending the plane spiraling to the ground, no parachute was seen.

Then Saki saw as a Rainbow was torn up by another Sanka, and soon all of the fighters were down.

They had won.

* * *

><p>In the end, it was decided to falsify a pilot dossier for Saki, and have her as a pilot, mostly due to the lack of pilots that they were having, though new ones were supposed to come in soon.<p>

Either way, Saki Miyanaga had been made a member of the 25th fighter core, 'Archer Squadron'.

Saki soon settled into her new quarters, which had 2 bunk beds.

She slept alone that night, and thought about what had happened, that she fought and that she had taken someone's life, she felt awful, she was a murder, even if it was self-defense she had killed, there was no taking back what had happened.

She felt disgust welling up inside of herself, she felt cold, alone, she felt so horribly alone.

Then, she felt warmth come over her, gentle calming warmth.

Saki soon woke up a bit, realizing that someone was holding her hand, and that the hand holding hers was warm and comforting.

She then saw who it was exactly.

"Naomi!"

Naomi then shushed Saki, and said:

"I saw you having a bad dream, so I decided try and calm you a bit," the girl said.

Naomi then climbed into bed, which shocked Saki slightly, and then gently embraced her.

Saki, now in the warm embrace of Naomi, tried to say something, but the warmth was nicer than anything she felt before and before long, she nuzzled herself close to Naomi, and then she went to sleep.

She had a very nice sleep that night.

* * *

><p>Other Dimension in Japan …<p>

Nodoka was completely disheveled, she was visibly a wreck.

It had been almost a whole week that Saki had turned up missing, and no sign of her had been found, Police worked tirelessly to find her, and even Nodoka's rival Amae Koromo helped, and Touko allowed it (slightly begrudgingly), and even then, with the aid of such a wealthy family …

… no trace of Saki could be found.

Saki Miyanagi … had disappeared.

Her disappearance, would affect a lot of people, and not in a good way.


End file.
